Lamps, particularly of the H7-type, may be arranged within an automobile headlamp in such a manner that the image of its filament coil is projected in a defined manner by means of an adequate reflector. The emitted light should illuminate mainly the lane of the driver and partially the lane of the oncoming traffic. Due to the specific design of the headlamp and of the reflector a defined bright/dark-cutoff is provided preventing a blinding of an oncoming driver. Since it is important not to blind an oncoming driver the position of the filament coil have to be very accurate and have to be positioned only within a given small tolerance box. In order to prevent a misalignment of the filament coil during the production process of the lamp the usually mainly tubular filament coil is arranged along a nominal alignment axis in the middle of the tolerance box. The nominal alignment axis is usually coaxial arranged with respect to a bulb and a socket of the lamp.
There is an instant need to provide more light nearer to the bright/dark-cutoff without blinding oncoming traffic.